Too Far
by MissTeaCosy
Summary: Fred and George need to learn to not take their games too far. Fear Molly's wrath. Brotherly One-Shot. Please R&R xx


Too far?

It was morning time at the Burrow, and all of the Weasley family had awoken and come down for breakfast, everyone that is, except for Fred Weasley, who lied to his twin about getting up and would be down to the table soon. He was still sleeping in his bed, and had no intentions of heading downstairs anytime soon.

"Fred Weasley!" a voice came from the bedroom door as it burst open, the voice sounded like a woman, but wasn't the same as his mothers voice, the womanly voice sounded as if it was put on by a male. Fred open one eye lazily to see his twin brother stood in the doorway grinning at him. Fred let out a groan and turned his head to face the opposite direction of the door, his plan to get some more sleep had been foiled. "C'mon Fred, get up" a muffled groan was the only response George received from his brother. "Fred" George dragged his name, as he walked over to the bed and placed his two hands on the covered body of his twin and began shaking him.

"Stop it" Fred groaned, but George didn't listen. "George stop it" he tried again but it didn't halt George's actions, instead George went to the extreme and pushed Fred off the bed, luckily for Fred that he was wrapped in his covers to cushion the blow. He gave an annoyed sigh and looked up at George who was looking down at him from the bed smiling. "Git" Fred muttered before resuming his sleeping attempts, even if he was still on the floor.

"Fred get up, seriously" George began pounding on his brother's bare back, which had been revealed through the covers when he landed.

"George stop it!" Fred used his hand to bat away George's. George only laughed at Fred's lazy attempts and his serous tone was amusing to him also, Fred was always grouchy when it came to sleep. George grabbed his wand from his pocket and used a spell to cause his hand to become cold as ice. An evil grin grew on his face as his freezing cold hand came into contact with Fred's bare back, causing a high pitch scream to escape him. "GEORGE!" Fred bellowed, the stinging pain left from the cold hand still remained when George let go.

"You cold Fred?" George teased using his not so cold hand to tickle Fred on the side. Fred couldn't keep a serious tone and began laughing, but quickly used his pillow to whack George around the head which resulted in them having a pillow fight.

* * *

><p>Later, Fred and George had finished their breakfast and were sat on their living room sofa tweaking some new inventions. Ron headed into the kitchen, doing his usual thing of eating the Weasley's out of house and home. Fred saw his brother and used his wand to close the fridge door as soon as Ron opened it.<p>

"Oi!" Ron called out to the only suspects.

"Do you ever stop eating?" asked Fred.

"Yeah Ron, save some food for the rest of us" George added.

"That's rich coming from you George" Ron laughed, which George was not impressed by. Then in an blink of an eye, George fired some hexes at Ron from across the room, obviously not harmful ones as he was his brother and all. Ron scurried round the kitchen dodging what his brother fired at him. George ran towards the kitchen to get a better aim, however Ron managed to get his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron announced, sending George's wand flying from his grasp. "Ha, not so tough now are ya?" Ron gloated.

"Who says I need a wand Ronald?" George grinned, and quickly grabbed the nearest jar from counter and grabbed the substance inside and flung it at Ron, covering him in a strange sauce.

"Git" Ron cursed before receiving another load of sauce thrown at him from Fred, who wanted in on this action. "Stop it!" Ron ducked and held his hands over his head while his older siblings continued their sauce assault. Ron dashed quickly for the staircase, while getting covered in more sauce in doing so. He managed to escape.

"Nice one George" Fred praised as they exchanged a high five with one another. They both then returned to the sofa, not realising the mess they left in the kitchen. Ginny however, walked in through the back door holding some shopping, her eyes widened at the sight of the kitchen. Her eyes then immediately landed on the twins, who noticed her presence.

"Mum's going to kill you" she warned. Right on queue Molly entered the house straight after.

"Mum's going to what dear?" then without warning Molly slipped up on some sauce, causing her to drop her shopping bags and fall to the ground. All three gasped at the sight, and Ginny immediately placed her shopping bags on the table and assisted her mother. Molly was in shock from the sudden fall and glanced at her kitchen.

"What -" her eyes landed on guilty looking twins. "Fred! George! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! LOOK AT THE MESS IN HERE!"

"Sorry" they both said in unison.

"Sorry? I could have broken my leg! You're 16 not 6! You make a mess you tidy it up! Do you understand!" The twins knew an angry Molly wasn't good, so both nodded quickly. "Good! Now tidy this up!" Fred and George were about to protest. "NOW!"

* * *

><p>Not allowing them to use magic, Molly made Fred and George spend the next hour cleaning the mess they left in the kitchen, and made sure the kitchen was spotless. This gave her time to relax as she drank tea watching them. She had never seen her two twins do something in silence, maybe it was them learning their lesson? Or maybe they felt guilty on causing Molly to hurt herself.<p>

She snapped out of the thoughts when she saw her twins stood before her looking down on where she sat.

"Done" they both said.

"Good. Now I hope you've learned your lessons. You make a mess you clean it"

"Yes Mum" they both put on a pout, which reminded her of when they were younger and always got in to mischief. A smile formed on her face.

"Oh you two, come here" she opened her arms out for them, and they both sat either side of her so she could hug them. "Never would I thought you two would still be up to your childish antics at this age"

"You'd miss us otherwise" said Fred.

"You know something Fred, I probably would. However, that doesn't mean you can make a mess and not clean it up"

"Okay" they rolled their eyes and grinned. They both got up and headed up the stairs, Molly smiling as she watched them. Their charm would never be lost. Annoying as they could be, they really were perfect boys, and Molly was blessed to have them.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy ending xD but I liked this one-shot (: hope you did too. Please leave a review and Thankyouu for reading. xx<strong>


End file.
